La chambre de l'infinité
by Chichichi-Blue
Summary: Elle veut tout arrêter. Pas lui. Parce qu'il le sait. Il sait qu'ils peuvent exister ailleurs que dans cette chambre. Ailleurs que dans l'ombre. Ailleurs que dans le secret. Et il la convaincrait. Oui il le ferait.


Elle l'attend.

Il a dit qu'il viendrait. Il le ferait.

Alors elle l'attend. Tremblante. Impatiente. Nerveuse.

L'air dans cette chambre est lourd. Etouffant. Elle va suffoquer. Alors, elle ouvre une fenêtre. Laisse entrer la lumière. Elle respire. Il faut qu'elle se calme.

Elle fait les cent pas. Cela fait une heure qu'elle l'attend . Cela aurait dû faire une heure qu'il aurait dû être là. Avec elle. Dans cette chambre d'hotel. La chambre huit cent huit. La chambre de l'éternité. L'infinité.

Pour en terminer.

Pour mettre fin à ça.

Pour arrêter ce sentiment qui les consume tout les deux. Le seul moyen d'y mettre fin c'est d'en parler.

C'est aussi peut-être de.

Son portable se met vibrer sur le lit au drap neige. Elle s'y précipite.

_J'arrive._

Elle soupire de soulagement. Et en même temps son cœur s'emballe. Ses mains sont moites. Elle les essuie contre son jean. Elle espère qu'il ne mettra pas trop de temps.

Elle a besoin de le voir.

Elle veut le voir.

Il faut qu'il arrive. Il faut qu'il soit là.

L'ai pénétre dans la chambre. Fait bouger les rideaux. Tenten inspire profondément. Se laisse tomber sur la surface moelleuse du lit.

Elle pense à lui. Elle pense à ce qu'ils vont faire. A ce qu'il va se passer. A ce qu'elle va lui dire. Les choses qu'ils doivent mettre au clair. Cette chose qu'ils doivent enfin regler. Y mettre fin. C'est important. Pour tout les deux. Pour elle surtout. Oui surtout pour elle.

La porte s'ouvre. Il est là. Il l'observe tranquillement.

Elle sait qu'il la regarde, mais ne bouge pas .

Cela fait longtemps qu'elle attend, mais ne dit rien.

Elle veut juste apprécier cette courte tranquillité. Ce court moment où encore entre eux il n'y a rien de plus qu'eux. Juste eux.

Parce qu'après.

Après tout ne sera que carnage.

Destruction des sentiments.

Après rien ne sera comme avant.

Il s'approche lentement, s'assit sur le matelat. Fixe le mur.

Elle se relève. Contemple ses mains.

-Tu es en retard.

-J'ai hésité.

Elle relève rapidement la tête et tente de croiser un regard qu'il ne veut pas lui donner.

-Tu as dit que tu viendrais.

-Je suis venue, c'est le plus important, non ?

Tenten esquisse un rictus moqueur.

-En effet.

Il reste silencieux. Si silencieux alors qu'ils tant de chose à se dire que Tenten rompt furieusement le silence.

-Il faut qu'on en parle .

Il ricane. Se masse les tempes .

-Ouais, il faut qu'on parle.

-On en peut plus continuer.

-Non on ne peut plus.

-Tu as Konan, j'ai Neji. On leur fait du mal . On se fait du mal.

Il inspire profondément et finit par plonger son regard dans le sien .

-Je te fais du mal ?

Tenten détourne les yeux. Elle ne peut pas dire la vérité. Parce qu'ils ne pourront jamais avancer. Jamais.

-Oui, murmure t-elle.

Il serre les poings. Il est tenté de lui prendre la main, mais il le sait, s'il le fait, il se perdra. Ils ne sont pas là pour ça. Ils sont venus discuter secrétement dans cette chambre d'hotel . Ils sont venues se parler sans qu'on puisse les voir. Sans que personne ne puisse un jour se douter de quoique se soit.

Ils étaient déjà venu dans cette chambre .

Pour.

Pour autre chose.

-Alors on arrête tout.

Il l'a dit d'une traite. Froidement.

Elle baisse les yeux. Expire doucement.

-On arrête tout.

Il se léve. Elle reste assise et le regarde. Il lui tourne le dos.

-Donc, on arrête vraiment tout !

Elle hoche la tête bien qu'il ne puisse la voir.

-Si on le fait pas maintenant, on ne pourra jamais réussir à y mettre fin.

Il se retourne subitement et Tenten eut un serrement au cœur en voyant dans ses yeux ébénes la tempête qui s'y préparait.

-Et si je la quitté pour toi . Et si tu laissais ce bon à rien et que tu devenais mienne .

Sienne. Elle crut manquer d'air. Il ne peut pas être sérieux . Non il ne peut pas.

-Et on ferait quoi ?

Il s'approche d'elle .

-On pourrait vivre Tenten, on pourrait enfin être heureux !

-Je suis heureuse avec Neji.

Il ricane.

-Alors pourquoi me rejoins-tu à chaque fois que je te le demande ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais arrêté ? Pourquoi Tenten j'ai l'impression de te sentir vivante avec moi ?

Elle ferme les yeux pour ne pas fondre en larme. Elle ne pleurerait pas.

-C'était une erreur.

-Non, ça ne l'était pas ! On ne recommence pas sans cesse la même erreur Tenten !

Soudainement, elle se léve et lui fait entièrement face.

-Tu ne comprends pas Itachi ! J'ai fait une erreur. Celle de t'avoir rencontré, celle d'avoir répondu à tes attentes !

-Alors tu regrettes ?

-Non, biensur que non.

Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite interloqué. Elle l'agace. Elle l'a toujours agacé. Parce qu'elle ne sait jamais ce qu'elle veut. Elle tourne autour du pot. N'a jamais le courage de faire face au danger. Se réfugie toujours dans ce qu'elle croit être la sécurité.

-Si tu le quittes, tu pourrais arrêter de te morfondre en culpabilité.

-Je ne peux pas le quitter, comme tu ne peux pas quitter Konan .

Itachi la foudroit du regard.

-Konan a besoin de toi, tu es tout pour elle. Elle n'arrête pas de me dire que tu l'as sauvé. Neji et moi on a passé des moments difficiles. Je ne peux pas le quitter et je ne peux pas aimer deux personnes à la fois.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur en constatant l'idiotie qu'elle vient de mettre en mot. Itachi lui écarquille imperceptiblement ses yeux.

-Alors tu m'aimes ?

Tenten le regarda tristement.

-Tenten tu m'aimes ? Repéta t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle se contenta de remettre une mèche dérière son oreille tout en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Véhément, il la prit par les épaules.

-Tenten répond moi !

Elle se dégage brutalement.

-Cela changerait quoi que je le dise !

-Tout. Cela changerait tout !

-Non Itachi, cela ne changerait rien du tout ! Je te l'ai dit toi et moi on...

Il s'empressa de prendre possession de ses lèvres ne supportant plus les paroles incensées de cette dernière. Elle resta impassible . Résistant à entourer sa nuque de ses bras. Resistant contre cette passion qui grandissait en elle.

Il s'éloigna doucement et colla son front au sien .

-On peut le faire, Tenten.

-Cela serait égoiste.

-Non cela serait juste. Juste pour nous, juste pour eux.

-Itachi...

Il glisse ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. Tenten frissonne.

-Je suis assez resté assez longtemps par pitié avec Konan, j'ai assez joué la comédie avec elle. Tout comme toi avec Neji. Tu dis que tu l'aimes et je veux bien te croire, mais ce n'est plus fort qu'au début, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Il penche la tête et dépose ses lévres contre son cou. Tenten se mord la lévre inférieur. Elle va se perdre. Il est entrain de tout faire foirer.

-Parce que maintenant je suis là.

Il fait remonter ses lévres le long de sa machoire, puis à la commisure de ses lévres. Et Tenten sait qu'elle doit l'arrêter. Elle a prit sa décision. Alors, elle le repousse mais il la retient contre lui.

-Je t'en prie, laisse moi !

-Non !

-Itachi !

-Je lui dirai tout à Konan !

-Tu vas la détruire !

-Mais toi aussi tu me détruis Tenten !

Elle cesse de se débattre et il déserre sa prise. Elle n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle n'ose plus.

-Konan a perdu Yahiko et je l'ai aidé à aller mieux, à survivre . Toi et Neji, vous êtes battu contre vos parents pour être ensemble. C'est vrai, c'est beaucoup de chose tout ça.

Elle laisse sa tête reposer contre son torse et il lui caresse tendrement les yeux.

-Et c'est vrai qu'on aurait pas du se rencontrer. Konan n'aurait jamais dû nous mettre sur le même chemin...et j'aurai jamais dû te faire toute ses avances, te rendre folle, faire en sorte que...que tu veuille de moi.

-Non, tu n'aurais jamais dû le faire.

-Mais c'est arrivé, et on ne peut pas le nier , on y a prit du plaisir, j'y ai prit un plaisir inoui et toi aussi.

-Itachi laisse moi partir.

-Toi aussi Tenten.

-Je veux partir.

Et il la lâche.

-Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Je veux que tu m'oublies, que tu continues à rendre Konan heureuse ! Je ne veux plus de toi !

-Alors va t-en !

-Mais je m'en vais !

Pourtant elle reste là. A le regarder dans les yeux. Elle est furieuse. Lui aussi. Et sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment qui a commencé, ils ont les lévres scéllés. Dans ce baiser, il n'y a ni amour ni tendresse. Il n'y a que fureur et colére. L'étreinte n'est pas tendre. Elle est brutale. Leur corps ne s'épousent pas. Ils s'affrontent. Parce que maintenant c'est tout ce qu'il peut y avoir entre eux. De la haine . A bout de souffle, ils finirent par y mettre fin. Sans pour autant qu'elle n'enléve ses bras de sa nuque et lui contre ses hanches.

-Je vais pas y arriver Tenten .

Il l'embrasse de nouveau, cette fois-ci tendrement.

-Je n'y arrive plus.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

Itachi croise son regard .

-Tu...tu vas...

Elle acquiese lentement .

-La vérité. Dis le lui tout.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite retrouve moi, là.

-Encore.

-Oui encore, mais pas pour toujours. On trouvera un chez nous. On trouvera un chemin où on va s'y rendre à deux, où toi et moi on sera heureux.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il déposa ses lévres sur les siennes, et fit remonter ses jambes contre lui. Cette-fois ci, il n'eut pas de combat corporel. Non. Ils se retrouvent et pas question de se séparer de nouveau. Non plus jamais.

Ils seraient heureux.

Juste elle et lui.

Juste eux.

Certes ils causeraient du mal autour d'eux, mais qu'elle importance, puisqu'au final, ils seront tout les deux.

Lui.

Elle.

Itachi et Tenten.


End file.
